Instinct of a Seeker
While looking around inside, Ratchet, Kiva and Tapion spotted a king coming their way. Kiva: Whoa.. It's King Neptune, king of Bikini Bottom! Tapion: I never knew this land has a king.. Kiva: I know, but he seems to be upset.. Ratchet: Plus, it's the first time I saw a king wearing a paper bag. Is that a new event?? Kiva: No, the king used to have a crown to cover his bald head, but it was stolen by Plankton last night. Ratchet: Plankton? You mean the small green guy Spongebob stepped on the other day? Kiva: Yep, that's right. Ratchet: We got to warn him! - The trio goes back inside and have the entire gang together, just in time for the king's arrival. Mr. Krabs steps forward and King Neptune's accusing him for stealing his crown. He even shown a note as proof. Mr. Krabs: 'I stole your crown. Signed.. Eugene Krabs'!? Kiva: Wait a minute, wait a minute! King Neptune, may I see the note please? - King Neptune hands over the note to Kiva. Sasha: What do you see? Kiva: Yep, just as I suspected.. It's Plankton's note! Mr. Krabs writes his name in cursive hand writing and its missing the have and the n in stolen. - To make matters worse, a voicemail dropped in, saying that Mr. Krabs sells the crown in Shell City. Upon hearing this, the king was furious and was prepared to fry him. Ratchet: You got to be kidding me.. Kiva: STOP!!!! *steps in front of Mr. Krabs* You leave Mr. Krabs alone, King Neptune! King Neptune: Why should I? He deserves to be punished! Kiva: Well, there's a funny thing about that note. You see, Mr. Krabs writes his name in cursive writing and also on the note its missing a have and an n in stolen. So, It's Plankton! Yasha: Kiva, this note alone won't help us. Ratchet: Judging from the voicemail, I guess we should-- - SpongeBob, who looks completely drunk by too many ice cream, appears before everyone. SpongeBob: I got something to say for Mr. Krabs!! Ratchet: Woah.. Reia: SpongeBob.. What happened? Kiva: Spongebob, stop! *grabs hold of spongebob not letting go* You are not talking to Mr. Krabs with you being drunk like that. SpongeBob: Out of my way! *pushes Kiva aside* - SpongeBob told King Neptune that he has working for Mr. Krabs, but he finally knows that he's a big jerk, because of him being a kid. King Neptune: Anyone else? Kiva: King Neptune, I want to talk to you right now! If you fry Mr. Krabs before I talk to you, *summons her keyblade* you have to answer to my Keyblade! King Neptune: You dare commit treason to the crown!? Yasha: This is really serious.. Remember your training, my student. Ratchet: Guess I have no choice.. *Gaps between Kiva and King Neptune* Stop, both of you!! - SpongeBob quickly goes back sober, as he sees a brave move between friendship and royalty. King Neptune: What's this? A negotiator?? Kiva: Ratchet, what's the big idea? I'm about this close on teaching King Neptune a lesson! *looks at spongebob* And you, SpongeBob, don't you dare put your hands on me ever again, got it!? Ratchet: There will be no war. Not in this land! Not today.. Yasha: Seems my student learns so much, in such a short time.. Kiva: *takes a few deep breathes* You're right, Ratchet. I'm sorry. *looks at spongebob* And SpongeBob, I'm sorry I yelled at you. I just don't like it when I get pushed, that's all. SpongeBob: That's okay.. Ratchet: With all due respect, Your Majesty, I humbly request that my team will get your crown back from Shell City. And I asking you to let Kiva and SpongeBob come along with me. King Neptune: Are you certain with him? He's just a kid. Ratchet: It doesn't matter to me. He's got faith on taking any challenge he's gotten. Kiva: For once, I agree with Ratchet. SpongeBob's maybe a kid, but he's still willing to help out like a true grown up. - Just then, Patrick shows up and agrees to help, as well. King Neptune: Very well, I'll shall give you ten days to return my crown. Reia: That doesn't sound too hard. Tapion: Yeah, but I was expecting a challenge. Like eight days, or something.. Ratchet: We really don't want to change his mind, Tapion. Patrick: How about six? All: PATRICK!!! King Neptune: Six days it is. Kiva: Um, Your Majesty, can we scratch off the six days and make it ten days, please? King Neptune: I cannot. The decision is already been made. And..I apologize for the behavior I caused towards you, on behalf of my daughter. Kiva: Oh.. It's okay, Your Majesty. Besides, I get cranky all the time. Ghost: Remind me to control your temper, Kiva. King Neptune: Until then, I hereby freeze Eugene Krabs until six days are over. - King Neptune freezes Mr. Krabs, and there's nothing, not even Kiva, can do. King Neptune leaves the area, but the king's daughter, Mindy, greets them with open arms. Mindy: You must be Ratchet, leader of the 2nd Galactic Republic. Ratchet: Well, yes. But, I wouldn't save the world without the help from my family. Mindy: I'm sure that many people, from the surface, are in your debt for your greatest act of courage and bravery. Here, this is for you. Kiva: Oh, my.. What's this? Mindy: It's a new summon charm for your journey. Although, it's kinda hard for me to find out who it is you should call.. - Ratchet looks closer into the charm and quickly discover the summoning spirit. Ratchet: The Doctor!? No way!! Kiva: Holy smoke sausages! Mindy: And Kiva, because of your wisdom and friendship, I offer a new Keyblade for your quest. - Mindy shows a new weapon to Kiva. Mindy: This is Clabclaw, the kingdom's prized weapon. It'll be a honor for you to use this. Kiva: Gosh.. Thanks, Mindy. This really is an honor. - Mindy has given a magical bag of winds to SpongeBob and now, the entire land rests in their hands, as SpongeBob and Patrick summons the Patty Wagon. Ratchet: Well, I guess it's up to us to take back the crown. Ghost: And find the information of the Sword of Tengu. Silver: Hang on, guys. What about Mr. Krabs? Reia: I'm sensed something dark when we come back. We best be well prepared. Kiva: If Plankton is thinking about stopping us, that's not going to happen. Reia: It's not that. It's something else.. Kiva: You mean Plankton taking over Bikini Bottom? Reia: Close.. Karasu: Reia's right. While getting the small information, we overheard that Plankton hires The Deadly Six to take care of 'trespassers of his will and power'. Ratchet: The Deadly Six!? That's impossible!! Kiva: Okay, whoa whoa whoa! I thought Sonic already defeated them. Ratchet: Yeah, we just help him defeated them and rescue Kairi. Ghost: Not to mention, the other half helped Gohan and Goten destroyed Broly. Kiva: Well, let's hurry! We're wasting time! Ratchet: She's right. Let's go! - The gang head out to Shell City to take back King Neptune, but the first obstacle is yet to come forward. Category:Scenes